24 Hours with you
by Kurogane
Summary: Vuélvelo a decírmelo… como lo haz hecho hace rato. SLASH! RemusXJames


**Pairing: **RemusXJames por ahora :D

**Notas:** _¡¡Fluffly fic!!_ Para personas que solo le gustan lo fluffly. Mucho, mucho. Y de uno que otra cosa incoherentes ;) Again, iba a ser un one-shot, pero ya descubrí que no se me da en esas cosas.****

**;24**** hours with you;**

_Hold__ me when I stop to think about you  
__Hold__ me when you stop think about me_

**Chapter**** 1: **

Entre sabanas envueltas y piernas entrecruzadas, habiendo complacido el gran deseo de ambos, la mano con una cicatriz desde el final del dedo índice hasta la línea de vida tomo la suya y la acarició suavemente mientras la inspeccionaba detenidamente.

- Me gustan tus manos, - susurro, después de un tiempo en que tan solo habían intercambiado gemidos y llantos.

El de pelo azabache sonrió ligeramente, y Remus notó el cansancio de sus ojos marrones.

- Son demasiado suaves, - continuó, el otro solo respondió con un parpadeo.

El licántropo deslizo sus propias manos hasta su rostro y se inclino hacía él. – Vuélvelo a decírmelo… como lo haz hecho hace rato.

James cerró sus ojos y estiro su cuello para besar la frente de su amante.

- Te amo, - musito, complaciendo los oídos de Remus. Hasta él mismo sintió un escalofrió recorrerle por la espina dorsal.

Remus sonrió y beso sus labios. – Yo también te amo, - confesó, pasando sus largos y flacos dedos por su cabello revuelto.

Y así ambos siguieron besando y acariciando sus cuerpos, disfrutando cada milésima parte.

Aprovecharon todo el tiempo posible, pues pronto ya no se encontrarían solos y tendrían que volver a esconderse nuevamente.

**· · · ·**

- ¡Uhmm…!

Sus lenguas debatían entre sí, y una línea de saliva resbaló por sus bocas hasta sus barbillas.

James lo atrajo hacía él y profundizo más en su boca. Las mejillas de su pareja se encontraban fuertemente sonrojadas, al mismo tiempo que trataba de llevar el mismo ritmo que el suyo.

Remus jadeo al sentir la tibia lengua golpear contra su garganta.

Pero lo importante de esta situación, era de disfrutar lo posible de cada quien mientras nadie preguntaba por ellos y faltaba poco para la clase de Historia de la Magia. Si no hacían esto antes, tan solo incomodidad se mostraría en ellos al mismo tiempo que observaban desesperadamente sus relojes, esperando la hora.

En el pasillo levemente iluminado por los rayos de la mañana que traspasaban por las ventanas, separaron sus bocas y Remus sintió como la lengua de James rozaba por sus dientes al momento que salía.

Decidieron separarse al momento en que escucharon unos pasos de alumnos de segundo grado que se dirigían a su primera clase del día.

Esperaron a que dieran la vuelta en la esquina del pasillo y después rieron entre ambos.

– Es mejor que nos vayamos ya, al parecer el pasillo no tardara en llenarse. – dijo Remus, acomodándose bien su túnica.

James asintió y beso la frente del más pequeño. Tomó su mano y comenzaron a caminar juntos.

Remus cerró sus ojos y una sonrisa se formo por la esquina de sus labios; le encantaba sentir la calidez de la mano de James. Una calidez que él nunca pudo tener.

Él se sentía frió.

Siempre sentía frió.

La mano de James, y el resto de su cuerpo, le hacía sentir el fuego dispersarse por todo su cuerpo.

Remus apoyó su cabeza en su hombro a medida que seguían caminando y abrió sus ojos, estos brillaron por unos momentos al mismo tiempo que se recordaba a sí mismo...

Lo que no le gustaba de James, era su silencio.

Siempre callaba cuando Remus necesitaba oírlo.

Callaba cuando estaba enojado.

Callaba cuando estaba celoso.

Callaba cuando no podía conseguir algo.

Callaba cuando realmente necesitaba hablar.

Y aun así...

Los ojos del Licántropo se ensancharon un poco al no sentir la mano de James, algunos de los mechones de Remus resbalaron por su hombro cuando su pareja decidió adelantarse.

_«Ah, claro. »_

Parpadeo y observó como James saludaba a los demás, algo típico en las mañanas.

Trato de sonreír y entro al aula para tomar su lugar a lado de la ventana. Sus orejas se alzaron un poco al oír como alguien se sentaba a su lado; ni siquiera tenía que subir la mirada para ver de quien se trataba.

El olor era tan fuerte y exquisito, que le hizo recordar las varias veces en que pasaba su nariz por el largo cuello de James o cuando esté siempre dejaba aquel olor impregnado en su cuerpo.

- Muy bien, - dijo el Profesor, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del joven Licántropo. - ¿Alguien podría decirme en dónde nos quedamos...?

Una alumna que se encontraba delante de ellos alzo la mano.

Remus apoyo su cabeza sobre su brazo y cerro los ojos. Sonrió al momento en que sintió como le tomaba la mano, y al mismo tiempo escuchaba: ¿Estas bien? –

- Sí, - respondió sin abrir sus ojos. - solo un poco cansado.

Black soltó un gran bostezo y se preparo para dormirse en clases.

**· · · ·**

- Tenemos... tenemos... oy, no puede ser... ¿tenemos pociones? – chillo la voz de Pettigrew en el Gran Hall; hora de la comida.

Sirius se llevó un pedazo de carne a su boca y a medida que mascaba miro al techo de manera aburrida. – Qué con pociones, - mascullo cerrando sus ojos y pasando su comida. – No es difícil pasarla, pero ni que me servirá para lo que quiero hacer.

Peter siguió observando su horario con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. – Bueno, es fácil para ti decirlo...

Black encajo el tenedor en otro pedazo de carne y lo alzo, - ¿Adónde fueron Prongs y Moony? – pregunto, mordiendo la carne.

- No lo se, - respondió Peter, bajando su horario y empezando a comer. – Salieron muy rápido.

Padfoot soplo a los mechones que le estorbaban en la frente y giro su cabeza hacia la entrada. Demasiado juntos para su gusto, sus dos amigos entraban al Hall; James murmuraba algunas cosas y Remus tan solo reía por lo bajo.

Ambos se acercaron a la mesa y se sentaron delante de los demás. – Ya era hora, - dijo Sirius, regresando a su comida.

James solo rió y Remus decidió abrir un libro, y si alguien quería hablar con él, tendrían que hablarle a la cubierta.

Peter se mordió el labio inferior, se resistía a preguntar donde se encontraban. Miro de reojo a Sirius, pero al parecer a él no le importa o eso pretendía. Así que, suspiro y abrió la boca, listo para preguntar. - ¿A...?

- Por ahí, - respondieron en coro los recién llegados.

Peter volvió a cerrar su boca y apretó un puño bajo la mesa. Eso lo irritaba

Y la comida continúo así, en esta ocasión no rieron, ni platicaron en casi toda la comida. Muchas veces lo hacían, que el tiempo se les iba tan rápido al igual que la comida desaparecía y tenían que escabullirse hacia las cocinas.

Remus cerró su libro de golpe y se levanto de la mesa.

Tres pares de ojos se posaron en él.

- Tengo que ir por algunas cosas, - se apresuro a decir cuando vio que la boca de James se abría. – Los veré luego, - murmuro, y si alguien más estuviera ahí pensaría que lo dijo más para James que para el resto de sus amigos. Le dio una palmada en su hombro y, tomando su mochila, se alejo de la mesa para después salir.

Sirius observó a James, quien aun tenía sus ojos posados en la puerta. – Ya esta, - dijo llamando la atención de su amigo.

James parpadeo.

Black dejo su tenedor a un lado y apoyó su cabeza sobre su mano. – Quiero hacerte una pequeña pregunta.

- Sobre... ¿qué? – dijo James, ladeando un poco su cabeza.

- De Remus ¿de qué más?

**· · · ·**

**Notas: **Ya, ya, prometo seguir este. Se que me lees o.ó!


End file.
